Various types of implant of this kind have already been proposed, with the intention of obtaining not only anatomical but also, to some degree, functional reinstatement after enucleation or evisceration, in order to obtain the most satisfactory aestheric result possible after a prosthesis reproducing the appearance of the anterior segment of the enucleated eye has been fitted onto the implant.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,645 describes the manufacture of an implant from a bio-compatible, synthetic material spherical core over part of which is fixed a metal mesh corset enabling clips for attaching some of the motor muscles of the enucleated eye to be anchored to it. This implant has the disadvantage of lacking uniformity and sphericity, which limits its mobility in the orbital cavity and even creates the risk of trauma to and infection of the orbital cavity. Also, the oculomotor muscles are anchored to an implant of this kind in a purely mechanical way, so that there is a significant risk of the implant being rejected.
These disadvantages are found in most intra-orbital implants designed to be connected to oculo-motor muscles known at this time.